


BOOMERANG

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't tell me Kurt can't play Flounder because he's not a kid, Established Relationship, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, Kurt's on Broadway, M/M, NPH DID IT IN SWEENEY FIGHT ME, he's a countertenor he can do whatever he wants, klaine advent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Boys can wear ribbons in their hair, Blaine, let your son be beautiful.





	BOOMERANG

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 5 - Exclude/Ribbon
> 
> I have no excuses

It was 12:08pm, Blaine needed to meet his husband in an hour, and he had a pouting child on his hands.

“It’s not fair.” Cian grumbled, arms wrapped around his knees underneath the kitchen table.

Blaine needed to have had the kids dressed and ready to go ten minutes ago but here he was on his hands and knees trying to reason with a four-year-old. This was a circumstance he hadn’t foreseen.

“Cian, buddy, your hair’s not long enough to wear it like Rosa. Please come with me? We’ll be late to see Daddy.”

Rosa, for her part, sat happily by the door, waiting for her papa and brother to be ready so they could go see Daddy’s play. She was in her favorite dress with leggings for the cold, her hair tied back with a shiny pink ribbon.

A ribbon which her older brother was  _ extremely _ jealous of.

“I want a ribbon!” Cian stomped his foot, nearly toppling his tiny body with the fierceness of his stamp.

Blaine sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “It won’t stay on your head, sweetheart. You don’t have enough hair. What if I tied it around your wrist?”

Cian shook his head, his lip jutting out in a way that told Blaine they were seconds away from a meltdown.

“Okay, Cian. I have a green ribbon right here. I can try and tie your hair, okay?”

Cian narrowed his eyes at his father, distrustfully.

Blaine sighed again, standing up to grab the ribbon off the counter to show him. “See? Right here. Will you come out now so I can make you pretty like your sister?”

Cian nodded slowly, wiping away the few tears that had escaped, before crawling out from under the table and collapsing into his father’s lap.

Blaine let out a relieved breath, instructing his son to turn around so Blaine could do his hair.

It wasn’t that Blaine was trying to exclude his son – every boy should be able to dress how they want. It’s just that a) Cian’s outfit was already complete. With his tiny button up, jeans, and suspenders, he was better dressed than Blaine was. But b) Blaine really had no idea how to do this.

Cian’s hair was a lot like Blaine’s had been at that age. Perhaps a bit less curly, but just as out of Blaine’s wheelhouse. He didn’t even know how to do his own hair for most of his life! That’s why he wore it flattened into a gelmet.

But for his son, he had to try.

He knew that Nick Jonas used to wear headbands. Nick Jonas’s hair was about this curly and short. Maybe just tie the ribbon like a headband?

Blaine draped the ribbon over Cian’s head, ready to tie it in the back so it looked like a headband.

Cian hit his leg. “No, Papa. You have to put the bow in the front so people can see it!”

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Blaine shook his head, rolling his eyes behind his son’s back. He was so much like Kurt sometimes.

Blaine pulled the ribbon around the base of Cian’s skull, bringing the two ends around to the top of his forehead where he tied it into a bow 

It sat like a headband, pushing Cian’s bangs back and up.

It looked… well…

It didn’t look great but Blaine really didn’t have time for anything else.

“You look beautiful, my son. Now Daddy’s show starts in two hours and he wants to see us before he goes on. Which means we have to leave  _ right now _ .”

Cian nodded, all business now that he was beautiful. He grabbed his father’s hand.

Blaine nodded, relieved, helped Rosa up, and they made their way out.

 

They took the Subway because, while Blaine could have afforded a cab, they really didn’t have the time to navigate lower Manhattan traffic.

They got to the theater only five minutes later than they probably would have if they’d left when Blaine wanted but Kurt was still annoyed.

“Daddy!” Rosa yelled, climbing down from Blaine’s hip and running at him.

Kurt redirected the annoyed look he’d been aiming at his husband and smiled down at his daughter. “Rosa, honey, hello! Are you excited for Daddy’s show?”

Rosa nodded, giggling at the at her father’s spiky aquamarine hair.

He stroked a hand over her hair, too. “I see Papa hasn’t made too much of a travesty of your hair. I like your ribbon.”

“I have one too, Daddy!” Cian said running over, pointing at his head.

Kurt winces when he saw it. Blaine was subjected to That Look again.

“He insisted.” Blaine said, weakly.

Kurt sighed. “Cian, you’re radiant. But how about Daddy fixes your hair, huh?”

Cian’s lip pouted out again. “Can I keep my ribbon?”

“Of course!” Kurt gasped, dramatically. “The ribbon is essential. I’m just going to make it look better. Okay?”

Cian nodded, slowly, not sure to trust Kurt or not. but he let Blaine lift him into Kurt’s makeup chair without fuss.

Kurt carefully untied the ribbon and lay it down gently on his makeup table.

“First thing’s first, sweetheart: A brush.”

Blaine gasped softly. “You’re going to take a brush to his beautiful curly hair? Kurt.”

Kurt waved him off. “It’s bath night tonight, whatever damage I do now will be undone by morning.”

Kurt brushed their son’s hair back off his forehead. They kept the sides of Cian’s head shaved to stop it from brushing his neck and ears. They learned early on that it was a trigger for his adhd. But he threw a fit when they thought they were getting rid of his curly hair which made him look like his papa so they left it long on top. This meant his hair was long enough on top that, when brushed out, it could make the tiniest of ponytails on the back.

Which Kurt tied with the green ribbon.

“See, buddy?” Kurt said, turning Cian to look in the mirror. “Just like Sokka!”

Cian gasped, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Boomerang!” He yelled, thrusting his hand in the air. Rosa clapped her hands and Kurt and Blaine laughed, Blaine making boomerang sounds with his mouth.

“Yes, very handsome.” Kurt leaned down and kissed Cian’s head before lifting up Rosa and putting her next to Cian in the chair. “Let me get a picture of my beautiful children and their ribbons.”

They both giggled, smiling wide for Kurt’s camera. Kurt and Blaine had a firm policy against posting their kids’ faces on their instagrams, deciding they would let their kids pick for themselves whether they want to be on social media, but that didn’t mean Kurt didn’t have thousands of pictures of them theys hared with their friends and parents every day.

“Perfect! Now who’s ready to see  _ The Little Mermaid?! _ ”

“Me! Me!” The kids shrieked, giggling and falling into each other.

Blaine grinned, putting an arm around Kurt and kissing his cheek. “Thank you. Sorry I was late.”

Kurt sighed, dramatically, leaning into his husband. “We can’t all be perfect at everything, I forgive you.”

Blaine chuckled, nuzzling Kurt’s ear. Kurt shoved him away.

“Now go to your seats before Geoff tries to blackmail you into playing Eric again.”

Blaine hummed. “I might let him convince me one of these days.”

“Wait your turn.”

Blaine laughed. “Yes, Flounder. Come on kids, wish Daddy good luck,”

“Break a leg, Daddy!” They both said, obediently, like the superstitious children of theater people they were.

“Thank you my loves. Enjoy the show!”

Both kids fell asleep before act 2.

But it was after the majority of Kurt’s stage time so it was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/180849295415/boomerang)


End file.
